Desicion sobre la muerte
by Nana Walker
Summary: ¿Que harías si el amor de tu vida se convirtiera en zombie?TakashixRei. Oneshot


**Título**: Desición sobre la muerte

**Extensión**: En la primera versión 529 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 506 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Disclaimer**: HotD y todos sus personajes no son de mi autoría y, por ende, no lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: ¿Qué harías si el amor de tu vida se convierte en zombie?

* * *

_**Decisión sobre la muerte**_

— Takashi, mátame— le pidió Rei, mientras los pétalos de Sakura caían aleatoriamente en el suelo, sobre el pastizal que rodeaba al rio.

La rubia giró su rostro hacia el lado, para poder mirar al chico a la cara. El aludido, sentado al lado de su compañera, al lado de su primer y único amor en aquel mundo invadido por el caos, no fue capaz de mirarla a la cara, así que solo se limitó a ver al frente, contemplando como el agua corría, impasible, siguiendo su curso.

— ¡Escucha, maldita sea!— alegó Miyamoto, mientras lo asía de un brazo y, con brusquedad, lo obligaba a que le prestase atención—. ¡Sólo te pido esto! ¡Yo no quie…!— gritó, con el rostro y las comisuras de los labios cubiertos de sangre, siendo interrumpida por una arcada. La muchacha se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha y comenzó a vomitar sangre, mientras que la fuerza que empleaba en ello le desgarraba más y más las entrañas.

Takashi se limitó a observarla, incapaz de hacer algo. Pudo ver como la sangre corría por sus finos y blanquecinos dedos, manchándolos de un líquido carmín, mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con los últimos alientos de vida de la chica que había amado desde que eran niños.

— Takashi…

— Lo siento, Rei— susurró Komuro, mientras la abrazaba y posaba su mentón sobre el hombro que no había sido infectado por la mordida del zombie.

Adornando la escena había varios zombies, tirados en el suelo con la cabeza rota.

— Yo no puedo hacerlo. No esta vez— concluyó, con la voz rota.

No podía matarla. La había amado desde que podía recordar así que, por obvias razones, no la podía asesinar así. Pudo sentir como un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su hombro, seguido de unos sonidos lastimeros provenientes de su amada.

— Takashi, no seas tan egoísta ¡Quiero dejar este mundo siendo yo misma!— le recriminó, gritándole y apartándose de él.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un ladrillo en la cabeza. Era lo mismo que su mejor amigo le había pedido. Rei había usado las mismas palabras de Hisashi para exigirle que le ayudara a abandonar a ese mundo que estaba totalmente destruido. Se irguió lentamente, mientras Rei seguía de rodillas en el pasto. Tomó el bate de Beisbol, examinándolo con el tacto de sus dedos, queriendo retrasar aquel fatídico momento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

— ¡Ahg!— profirió la chica, mientras volvía a vomitar sangre, siendo consumida por aquel espantoso virus.

— Lo siento, Rei— susurró Takashi, mientras se ponía en posición. Las lágrimas ya no sólo corrían por las mejillas de su amada sino que bañaban, tortuosas, las suyas.

— Gracias Takashi— murmuró Rei, mientras esbozaba una temblorosa sonrisa, con los labios bañados en sangre y grandes y tétricas ojeras negras.

El bate se movió y sólo se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de la boca del castaño.

— "_¡Takashi, yo me convertiré en tu esposa!"_

— "_Yo tenía sentimientos por ti en ese entonces…"_

— "_Rompe la promesa y la muerte te espera… _ "

— Lo siento, Rei.

Fin Drabble: Decisión sobre la muerte

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Después de ver el tercer capi de HotD salido a la fecha, no pude contener las ganas de escribir algo para la sección. Esto esta basado sólo en lo que se ha podido ver en el anime, ya que no he leído el manga aún. Sé que el final esta inconcluso, pero preferí dejarlo así, para que ustedes puedan imaginar el final que más les guste (muajaja si sé, soy malvada).

En fin, recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama este con ustedes ahora y siempre


End file.
